1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems for harvesting information from one computer process and using that information in another computer process. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems of this type that are particularly well suited for harvesting and using information for scheduling meetings.
2. Background Art
Information available in one collaboration context or application can greatly enhance the value of another collaboration context or application. Yet the lack of integration across those applications makes users do something that is redundant to them to get the effect they want. For example, with instant messaging (IM) chat or electronic meetings (e-meetings), two or more people may be conversing on a topic, and decide to get together. They will talk about when they are free, were they will be, and so on. Then someone has to go to another application, the calendaring application, and input all that information in a more structured fashion, even though it is all in the computer, just in another context and format.